


Would I be Gay?

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's September after Volume 7. Dee and Ryo are spending some time together alone in Ryo's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**Would I be gay?**

It was one of the rare times that they both had two days off in a row, together, alone. There were no demanding cases that required their immediate attention. Bikky was away at a weekend basketball training camp with the rest of the school's basketball team. Summer was winding down, school had started a few weeks ago. The days were warm but nowhere near the unbearable heat that had scorched most of the summer.

Last night they had gone out to dinner as a celebration of this rare occasion, but tonight it was a personal dinner for two at home. They had spent the morning visiting with the children at the orphanage and most of the afternoon with Mother Lane, doing chores that were too much for her to do, just catching up with her in general. It had been over a month since they had spent any lengthy time with her, and they enjoyed it every bit as much as she did.

They had both helped with dinner, nothing extravagant, just burgers and beer, but it was one of the most intimate meals they'd had in a long time. The stereo provided nondescript background atmosphere to heighten the intimacy; the tone f the conversation affirming it.

Dee had surprised Ryo by making a dessert – a quick, simple coffee cake with apple slices and crumb topping. Dee made him promise not to tell anyone that he could cook things like that – he would never live it down should Drake or JJ find out. All those years in the orphanage had left a few things embedded in his mind, and certain recipes were part of them. It was one of the things he could make from memory. Often they had used it as a birthday cake for the children.

The table had been cleared and the few dishes done; now the two sat on the sofa, not so much watching the movie on the TV, but just enjoying each other's presence. They sat close together, just barely touching. Finally Dee rose, shaking his empty beer can. "Need another?"

"Yeah, I could do with another. Thanks." Ryo replied as he handed Dee his empty can. Ryo watched as his lover walked toward the kitchen, soaking in every muscle movement of his body. A sappy smile stole its way to his face, hinting that rather risqué thoughts were going through his mind. His expression was more serious as he continued to watch Dee gather the beer cans and return to sit next to him again."

_What does this man have that entices me so? What draws me to him? What makes him so different?_

Dee was surprised that Ryo had agreed to another. This was the most he'd seen Ryo drink in a long time. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't quite sober either; kind of in that mellow mood where all was right with the world. Well, since they didn't have to get up early in the morning, it really didn't matter. And it was good to see Ryo loosen up a bit, very rarely did he do so.

Walking back from the kitchen he saw the look on Ryo's face. After handing over the beer, he sat down again, tucking one leg under so he could sit facing Ryo. Dee asked, "You're quiet tonight. I can see you're thinking real hard about something. What's up? It better not have to do with work."

Reaching over to caress Dee's thigh, Ryo sighed. "No, don't want to waste my time on that tonight. Been thinking a lot about us, how we became us, why we became us." Ryo paused, thinking about what he would say next.

"I can't help but wonder, if I hadn't met you and given in to you, would I be gay?"

About to open his beer, Dee stopped and lowered the can, turning to look straight at Ryo. Even though Ryo was in a thoughtful, talkative mood, that was a surprising, unexpected statement. "What brought that up?"

Ryo laid his head back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. "Well, you knew fairly early what your preferences were. I was more muddled – hell, I didn't even think about preferences. Until you came on the scene I only had piddling thoughts of not being heterosexual."

Dee smiled inwardly. _He still has problems saying 'homosexual'_. _Correction, he still has problems discussing sexuality._

"In high school I just thought I appreciated the well-toned bodies, the physiques of my team mates, in a non-sexual way. They were definitely built better than I was. I enjoyed watching the track team run their paces. I never connected the hard-ons to watching them. I guess I was a bit clueless. I dated girls but it never went very far; I wasn't really interested in sex back then, it wasn't a priority."

Dee raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _Is sex a priority now? Hm, possibilities._ And Ryo admitting he was clueless was something he never expected to hear. But if Ryo was in a confessing mood, he was damned well going to listen. This was a side of Ryo that rarely surfaced. Although he was becoming more open in their sexual involvement, he was still quite tight-lipped on his past, especially the teen years.

"That last year in school is a haze, with all that happened. Nothing seemed quite right until I graduated the Police Academy. Guess I finally realized that I could reach my goal of finding out what really happened – and why it happened."

Ryo fell silent as memories passed through his mind. "Only once I joined the police force did I start dating. I enjoyed the sexual release the ladies afforded me, and I really enjoyed their sexual attentions to me, but I never associating it with being different. It just felt, well – nice. But thinking back, I never felt totally at ease with women. I just thought it was that I didn't love them enough."

Dee laughed softly. "Only you could put it that way – calling a blow job 'nice'."

Ryo looked towards Dee with surprise on his face, then reached over to pinch Dee. "Don't make fun. I'm serious here." His face was starting to tinge pink. He was beginning to think maybe he'd had too much to drink and should shut up.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just stating a fact. You have very unique ways of looking at things. You're very innocent when it comes to talking about sex. You still have a hard time saying 'fuck me'. It's just the way you are, and I love you for it." Dee leaned over and kissed Ryo softly on the lips. "Continue, love, I'm listening."

"Not much else to say. Would anyone else have been able to bring me out of my shell if I hadn't met you? Could anyone else have been so determined, so patient - waiting so long without any guarantee that I'd finally reciprocate? It took you years to finally break me out, let me see what I was without any shame, and you – you're a pro at this stuff. Would I have been content to bed the occasional woman and have a nice, safe, sexual life? Would I have spent the rest of my life without knowing the pleasures you give me? Would I have gotten married and had the average 2.5 kids, a dog, and a house in the suburbs?"

"After that comment I know you're thinking too much." Said Dee as he put his unopened beer on the table. "Come here, I think you need to be side-tracked by a pro." Dee gently pushed Ryo flat onto the couch, easing one hand under his shirt as he did so. His lips found Ryo's; parting them he savored the taste of his lover, their tongues dancing and dueling to a tempo set by emotion.

Ryo's hands caressed Dee's waist, slowly moving down to the hips. He gently pulled Dee down to rest against him, pressing his groin upward with a slight pressure – a subtle but insistent indication that he wanted more than a kiss.

"Ryo, love, you have to make a decision here. Do we move to the bedroom or to the floor? This couch isn't big enough to comfortably do what we want to do."

Ryo's arm reached out and none-too-gently pushed aside the coffee table. Needing no further information Dee grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it on the floor, making sure the table was well out of harm's way.

Before he could straighten up, Ryo had pushed him onto his back;. Ryo sat on his knees straddling Dee. He looked up at Ryo, seeing undisguised love and passion on his face. Oh, this was going to be a good night.

Ryo reached forward and touched Dee's hair. "Why you? What is it about you? For all my attempts to deny you, you were – and still are – first and foremost in my thoughts. You always look like the mischievous little boy, always up to something. Your unruly hair, your soul seeking eyes, your lips that demand my attention …"

Dee ran his hands along Ryo's forearms. "I'm the excitement you never had time for, all the things you've ever wanted to do but didn't have the guts to admit you desired, all those possibilities you denied yourself, all those things good little boys living in the suburbs didn't do. I intrigue you, excite you, force you to see yourself as you should be, not as the straight-laced heterosexual you forced yourself to portray. I found the chinks in your armor and worked on making them larger so your heart could get out."

"And you are the most special person in my life, the one that I've waited for with all my heart."

Dee's hands had now made it to the buttons on Ryo's shirt, quickly undoing them he pulled the shirt down and off. "Now, it's time to stop the idle chatter and let the 'pro' get down to why we're on this flo..."

Dee was suddenly silenced by Ryo's insistent mouth on his; Ryo's hands had trailed down Dee's body and were working on his zipper. Dee could feel the heat radiating from Ryo's body, could feel the tension waiting to be released. Once Ryo had gotten as far as he could, he rolled him over and returned the favor, divesting each of them of unnecessary clothing in rapid order.

It didn't take long for the two bodies to become entwined, breathing and pulsing as one, lost in their own world. Each received what they wanted, needed, and in turn gave the same to the other.

#=#=#=#=#

They had taken a shower afterwards, then cuddled on the bed to drift off and doze a bit. Ryo woke first. As he gazed at his lover's naked body he couldn't resist running his hand over Dee's chest, brushing against the dark nipples that immediately rose to attention.

Slowly the green eyes opened and a smile graced his lips. "Love you, babe." He wrapped his arms around Ryo, pulling him close, breathing against his neck, slowly nibbling across the collar bones, sensuously moving his hips against this gorgeous man that was his alone.

"Love you so much, Dee." The characteristic blush took over his face again. His voice lowered, an embarrassed tone crept into his words.

"Fuck me again, please?"


	2. Why I am Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of their short vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

Hour 36

Ryo had woken suddenly, for no apparent reason. It was still the middle of the night; very few traffic sounds were to be heard. The breeze gently moved the curtains with a silent swish. There was nothing to suggest an outside noise to rouse him. Perhaps it was the light from the moon.

The moon was almost full, and positioned where the moonlight was streaming in the open windows by the bed. Being soon after moonrise the moon was still large and close. He turned to look at Dee, to see if he had woken too. But the moonbeams were illuminating Dee's naked form in the best of all possible ways, making his desires for this man resurface. They had made love three times this night, and he still wanted more.

What had started this progression into loving a man? At first he knew he was straight. That lasted quite a few years, until he started in the Police Academy as best he could remember. Once he transferred to the NYPD he thought he was straight. The feelings started slowly; communal showers at the station became a bit uncomfortable. Women didn't hold the thrill they used to. Then he transferred to the 27. No matter how hard he tried to be straight, Dee headed him off at the pass.

But now, he used to be straight. Now he loved Dee with all his heart and soul. It was all Dee's fault. And he would have a hard time living without him. That was something he didn't even want to think about. It would be too easy for that to become a reality in their line of work.

He raised up on one arm, examining this exotic naked creature before him. He could see the silvery scar from an old knife wound, the moonlight intensifying the mark whenever Dee breathed out. There was another, older scar too, from his childhood days. Was that the one from when he fell out of the tree? Or was it from when he cut himself on the broken glass? He ran his fingers across the scars lovingly. These were all treasured parts of the man he loved. But sleep was quickly seeping back into him again, so he lowered back down to the bed, draped an arm lovingly around Dee's waist, and drifted back to sleep.

As he did so, a smile crept across Dee's face.

=#=#=#=#=

Ryo woke the next morning, body stiff and sore, but mentally soothed and relaxed. They had quite an evening, first in the living room, then the shower, then the bedroom ... oh no, the living room! He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered as he remembered the explicit details of the evening.

_Did I really top Dee?_

_I remember rolling off the sofa and pinning him to the floor, undoing his fly before he flipped me and undressed me. But for some reason he underestimated my strength and I got the upper hand. I was amazed by the surprise on his face, but acceptance was there too. He struggled, but with so very little effort behind it. Did I really say it was his turn for a sore ass? I think he was excited about my doing such a thing, and was willing to let me do as I wished._

_It felt good, and the sounds from Dee just intensified the effect. His movements, his voice, his scent, his words ..._ "Show me how much you love me.", Dee had murmured. _And I did exactly that. I don't think we've ever had the same reaction twice to each other sexually. Each time it seems to be a new sensation, a new experience. Something not quite felt before. Something worth experiencing, again and again, just to see if the feeling could be repeated, or what new feelings could be felt._

_And later I asked him to fuck me – in those words! How could I do such things? How am I going to face him once he wakes up? Will he tease me? I'd be surprised if he didn't. It's more like how long will he tease me. He'll be gloating for weeks over this. The night his little Ryo went wild._

Opening his eyes he glanced with trepidation toward his dark-haired sleeping partner. What had gotten into him last night? All his preset controls were non-existent. How much did he have to drink? A few beers shouldn't have lowered his control that much? Or had he finally give in and let loose his stringent controls just a bit, enough to actually enjoy himself as he should. Finally accepting this new lifestyle freely, as Dee said he would eventually.

=#=#=#=#=

"When I wake up to you with a blush on your face and worry lines on your forehead, you've been thinking too much. Again. Haven't you?"

"I'm sorry Dee. I seem to have lost all self-control last night. I behaved shamefully. I shouldn't have ..."

Dee was overrun by shock and confusion. "RYO! What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything right. You behaved like a normal human being, you expressed your love for another human being without controls or limits. With your full heart and soul. You made me feel blessed to have such a person love me. Ryo, I should thank **you** for such a wonderful evening. Last night was the most amazing thing that I could ever image. Come here ... let me thank you properly."

Ryo couldn't resist being pulled down onto Dee. "But aren't you going to tease me?"

"For what? You enjoyed yourself, didn't you? You did what came natural – you shouldn't regret it. I don't regret it – in fact I enjoyed it immensely. Want to go for four?"

"Dee! It's already 10AM. We have to clean up before Bikky gets back. We made a mess in the living room ..." With those words, the blush took over again.

Dee laughed. "That one is your fault. I was just minding my business, spreading the blanket to protect the rug, when I was wantonly attacked by my partner. Sexually accosted and made a playtoy. Had my private parts exposed for nefarious purposes. Oh, the shame ..."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" Ryo turned his face away from Dee, which was getting redder, if possible.

Dee reached up and turned Ryo's face toward him, so he could look him directly in the eyes.

"No, because I don't want to forget it. It showed me that you love me – equally – just as much as I love you. That is something to be treasured, something never to be forgotten."

" I do love you Dee. So very much."

"Then come down here, I need a good morning kiss ..."

=#=#=#=#=

Four times. This had to be getting into record territory. Not that they had this much time to play very often, but if this was the way it would be when they got time off together, they would definitely have to set some sort of schedule.

Ryo could see numerous love bites on his body. A look in the mirror displayed that a few had managed to be placed where he would need to keep his shirt carefully buttoned for the next few days. As long as it stayed cooler he should have no difficulty with it. He couldn't complain though. He had done the same to Dee. He'd lost all self-control with that exquisite, compliant body under him, teasing him, daring him to let loose and do to him as he wished.

"Admiring my handiwork? Maybe ready for more? You left some nice mementos on me, too. And in some not-too-ordinary places. The one you planted on my ass was interesting."

Ryo hadn't even heard him enter the bathroom. He looked into the dancing green eyes that studied him in the mirror. Mirth echoed from them, but on closer scrutiny a deep love resided there. As if in reply to his thoughts Dee leaned forward and nuzzled Ryo's neck, gently kissing him along the shoulder.

Without thinking he let his eyes slide closed, allowing himself to sink into the pleasurable abyss Dee was pulling him into. As Dee's arms pulled him closer, tighter, Ryo's breath quickened. His one hand reached upward to tangle in the dark unruly hair now teasingly brushing his shoulder and neck, the other caressed, then held, the one arm that encircled his chest.

_I'm still horny! How can I be? We just ... One full day alone with him and I've become a sexual pervert! What would I be like if I didn't have Bikky to chaperone us most of the time? Neither one of us would be able to walk for a week – no, make that two weeks._

As if in agreement, Dee's other hand slid down Ryo's abdomen, to welcome this unexpected but very welcome turn of events. And a familiar presence was being pressed against him from behind.

"It's so rare that we can be alone in the morning. This is a treat, no Bikky to interrupt us, no time clock hanging over us, nowhere we have to be, nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. I love you Ryo, so much it hurts. So much I'm afraid it will disappear if I don't keep a tight hold on you. Please don't ever change your mind."

=#=#=#=#=

It was noon by the time they got to breakfast. If you can call coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches breakfast. They had both dressed in old clothes. Dee was working on straightening the bedroom while Ryo tackled the living room. Yes, that was his doing, ready to do battle with the dust bunnies in the apartment. And a few other things. Ryo didn't want any tell-tale evidence showing up once Bikky was back. They would never hear the end of it. Bikky would be threatening to get THEM a baby-sitter.

It had taken most of the afternoon to get all the wash done, but they had finally gotten it all put away. The only thing left was to make the bed. Dee had piled the pillows on the floor at the end of the bed, and had gotten a fresh blanket from the closet. He had shaken out the bottom sheet and was bending over the bed, trying to spread the sheet to the other side when Ryo entered with the last load of folded laundry, ready to put it away in the linen closet. The sight of Dee with his butt in the air, sweat pants clinging tightly to his ass, was a bit much for Ryo. He stopped dead in his tracks, mesmerized by the erotic movements being performed in front of him.

_Maybe a quick romp before I start dinner?_ Ryo glanced at his watch; _Bikky won't be back until around 5, we can have a little fun, clean up, and make dinner in that time. The bed's not made yet, just put down a blanket ..._

Ryo smacked his forehead, then shook his head as if to clear out the thoughts. _Just listen to me! Planning perversion before the supervision gets back! I'm worse than a teenager. Stop thinking about it. You've still got things to finish cleaning before Bikky gets back._

Dee turned when he heard Ryo behind him. With a telling smirk he asked, "what's up?"

=#=#=#=#=

"You guys were at it the whole time I was gone, weren't ya? Everything smells like fresh-washed laundry. The only time you do that much laundry is when you've been ..."

Ryo felt he needed to stop the direction of the conversation before it went much further. "Bikky! That's enough. We DO have to do laundry when we have days off, you know. It's not because we, uh, we needed to." The red on Ryo's face was all the proof that Bikky needed.

"You best not have been doing the nasty in my bed, 'cuz I'll know. If I even think you were in there ..."

Dee couldn't resist the bait. "Would you rather we do it there while you're still in the bed? Voyeuristic tendencies much? We **can** accommodate ..."

"DEE! Stop it right now! You know I – I'd never – couldn't – wouldn't ..." Ryo glanced between the two most important people in his life, exasperation taking over his countenance. "Oh, the two of you are impossible ..." Ryo hurriedly left the living room, muttering something about dinner burning.

Dee and Bikky exchanged glares.

"Pervert!"

"Brat!"

Dee smiled. "Let's go help him with dinner. OK?"

"Sure thing."


End file.
